Pryce
Pryce (Japanese: ヤナギ Yanagi) is the Gym Leader of Mahogany Town's Gym, known officially as theMahogany Gym. He is an expert in Ice-type Pokémon. He gives the Glacier Badge to Trainers who defeat him at his Gym. History Pryce appeared in three episodes of the Pokémon anime. He had a cameo appearance in Rage of Innocence, and he was featured as the Gym Leader of Mahogany Town in As Cold as Pryce and Nice Pryce, Baby!. In the anime, Pryce was a champion Trainer in his youth, but was severely burned in a battle. While he was bedridden, hisPiloswine went out the door during a severe snow storm and never came back. He believed it had abandoned him, and he grew bitter. He became more cold-hearted and believed that Pokémon are for battling and nothing more. Due to this, he refused to fight Ash, thinking him to be a weak Trainer. When Ash compelled him to a battle, Pryce finally accepted. Using his Dewgong, he beat Ash's Phanpy easily. Later when Ash again tried to talk Pryce into a battle, they stumbled onto a cave where they found Pryce's Piloswine frozen in ice. It had some plants that aided in the healing of burns. It was then that Pryce realized that Piloswine had gone in search of medicine for him, and only the snow storm trapping the Pokémon in ice prevented it from returning to him. Piloswine was defrosted and on being reunited with Piloswine, Pryce lost his cold-heartedness and became happy again. The next morning, Ash battled Pryce in a Gym battle. After a fierce battle, Pryce forfeited as his Piloswine became tired and he knew it would serve no purpose to keep going. He reappeared in a flashback in Why? Wynaut!. Pokémon # Piloswine # Dewgong(X2) # Seel # Shellder # Lapras Trivia * His Japanese Leader title is 冬の厳しさを教える者. * Pryce is the only Gym Leader that forfeited to Ash. * Pryce is an Ice-type Gym Leader and the 7th Gym Leader of his region; he shares both of these attributes with Candice and Brycen. * In the games, Pryce is the only male Johto Gym Leader to have a Generation II Pokémon. Each of the other four male Johto Gym Leaders have only Generation I Pokémon. * He is one of two Johto Gym Leaders to have lost to Ash in a second battle; in an official Gym battle (via TKO; the first was an unofficial one-on-one battle—Dewgong vs. Phanpy); the other being Whitney in a Gym battle rematch. * Pryce appears as an opponent in Pokémon Puzzle Challenge. He uses a Seel in battle. * Pryce is the only Gym Leader whose highest-leveled Pokémon is at a lower level than the highest-leveled Pokémon of the Gym Leader before him. * As stated by in-battle dialogue in Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, and later during random calls on the Pokégear, Pryce's middle name is Willow, which also happens to be his Japanese name's translation. * In Generation II, a Boarder in Pryce's Gym states that the secret to Pryce's power is his daily meditation under a waterfall. In Generation IV, this is changed to his sitting on top of "very cold ice". ** This may be because in Generation IV, Chuck trains through meditation under a waterfall. * Pryce has an illegal Tentacruel in Pokémon Stadium 2: Mirror Coat is an Egg move, while Reflect is a Generation I TM. Category:Pokemon Universe Category:Gym Leaders Category:Pokémon League Competitors Category:Animal Empathy Category:Johto Region Category:Humans Category:Title Characters Category:Male Category:Muggles